The 35 Ways
by Crimson.light.of.Death
Summary: *Has OC* Jasdevi's ways of showing affection. based off of 'The 35 Ways to be a Perfect Boyfriend' Inspiration from Pikana's work. The Rest: The other prompts I'm too lazy to make chapters for. COMPLETE
1. Way 1: Follow Her

I don't own anything other that Breeze, my OC.

**Pikana **provided the inspiration for this. I gave full credit to the person who thught of the '35 ways to be a Perfect Boyfriend.' I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY MAN.

* * *

**Summary: **Jasdero and Devit are fulfilling the '35 ways to be a Perfect Boyfriend' to a female Noah, Breeze. (My OC) They'll go through many opportunities theat they will sieze by the throat to be thre just for her. Watch out, Breeze! Here they come!

* * *

**1. When She walks away from you mad...Follow Her... **

Jasdevi knew that their decisions were horrible at times. Hell…They were downright stupid, but this time they knew they really messed up. The female Noah, who was covered in ice cold water stalked away from them and her hair bristled like that of a cat. The two twins exchanged a look, knowing fully that that trick wasn't set up for their pinkette friend, and watched her go. With an exchanged smile, they chased after the girl and both wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

**"You know, hii…"**

**"…You're adorable when you're wet."**

Her face lit up like a fire.

* * *

How cute. :3 I love Jasdevi.


	2. Way 2: Kiss Her

no reviews...Aw... :( I thought it was pretty good. Anyway. I don't own D. Gray Man or the 35 ways to be a Perfect Boyfriend. Pikana inspired this and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

******

2. When she stares at your mouth…Kiss her

She said nothing, but her gold eyes were locked on a spot on Devit's lips that had a tiny spot of white fluff on it. The white whipped cream was just…irking her to no end. The seventeen year old Noah looked out of the corner of his eye with the fork of pie halfway in his lips and saw her intent gaze on his mouth. This could have been totally set up, but then again, Jasdero would be the only one to know and his lips (both literally and figuratively) were sewn shut. **"I have something on my face?" **

"Yeah."

The raven haired boy pushed his face near hers so that their noses were brushed up against each other. **"Well be a good girl and get it off for me." **With that, he lightly pressed his thin lips against her full pink ones.


	3. Way 3: Grab her and Don't let go

**I only own my character, Breeze. Inspiration goes to pikana and the credit for the 35 ways and D. Gray Man go to the proper owners.

* * *

**

**3. When she pushes you or hits you…Grab her and don't let go**

"**Devi didn't mean it, Hii. He just was playing!" **Jasdero said grabbing Breeze from behind. She was pissed beyond no end. Devit had said something that just made her blow up and stalk away. Something about spending some 'Quality Time' with him as his twin had put it. What was wrong with that…? He just wanted to hang out with her...

**"Let me go, God dammit!" **She screeched, battering his bare chest with her little fists.

Like the blonde boy would actually do that…

* * *

Thank you my awsome anonymous reviewer! :3 Review make updats come faster.


	4. Way 4:Kiss her and Tell her You Love Her

************

**Same old note. Pikana inspired this, I don't own D. Gray Man or the 35 ways and the credit goes to the proper owners.**

**

* * *

**

**4. When she starts cussing at you…Kiss her and tell her you love her**

She was violent. He knew it. Yet He had to push it to the limit. She was so cute angry and cursing him out though and, boy, she did have quite the vocabulary. The ravenette just smirked from his relaxed position on his bed and reached out, snatching her waist and toppling her onto him. She gave easily, not expecting him to do such a thing.

********

****

"**WHAT THE-"**

She felt his warmth on her lips for a brief second before he pulled back, a playful and victorious grin donned on his face.

********************

**"I love you."**

* * *

Another review? Le gasp! Thanks Vira! I'm probably not going to put combined Jasdevi...I always see him as a girl…If you have a special request for him, I'd be more than glad to write it! ^-^ The anonymous review thing I don't particularly mind, as long as you're reviewing, I'm happy. :P This one was published right after you reviewd, so thanks! More reviews= faster updates!


	5. Way 5: Ask Her What's Wrong

**Same old, Same old... I don't own D. Gray-man or the 35 ways and the credit goes to the proper owners. Pikana inpired this. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**5. When She's quiet...Ask Her What's Wrong**

"**What's wrong, hii?"**

"**We can fix it..."**

**"I'm fine…" **Breeze said, finally speaking after a full five minutes of prodding.

"**Breeze is never this quiet, hii."**

"**I know Jasdero…She needs to tell us what's wrong so we can fix it…"**

"**Tyki…" **Their attention perked at the sound of The Noah of Pleasure's name. **"He took my kitty away…he said it was too noisy and locked it in his bathroom…" **The twins exchanged a mischievous look and Devit twirled his gun around his finger.

"**That's all? Well, you could've said something earlier."**

"**Mission: 'Get Kitty Back' in effect, Hii!" **They darted away, leaving her in blinking confusion.

* * *

Awwww... Well, another review from Vira. Don't worry, I have something planned for Jasdevi as one. It'll be good and soon I believe... Breeze is more of a ' make up how you think she appears' than a definite appearance and so forth. For me, she has pink hair, the standerd Noah eyes (that are purple when not as a Noah) and a really small build. If you want a full profile, I'd be glad to put it up. Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Way 6: Give her Your Attention

**Same thing. I don't own D. Gray Man or the 35 ways. Pikana inspired this. Jasdevi makes his debut in here! Just for you, Vira!

* * *

**

6. When she ignores you…Give her your attention

They had been at this for hours: twirling plates, making balloon animals, taking care of the _fucking _kitten she treasured like it was a gold bar and yet, she was still ignoring them and drawing on her piece of paper. There had been no reply to their comments and questions about her, only that daunting _scritch-scratch _of the pencil on the paper. Devit was about to blow. **"God dammit! What are you drawing that's so fucking important!"**

She smiled and didn't look up. **"You idiots…I was just waiting for you to lose your patience and ask." **She flipped the piece of paper around and closed her eyes as she did when she grinned cheekily. On the paper were thousands of doodles of kitties. They were everywhere on the page with little notes. Some were in marker as well as pencil. Red, purple, green, pink and any colors imaginable dotted the page. Jasdero and Devit looked at each other incredulously and pointed their little guns to each other's heads and pulled the trigger in annoyance. This called for the big guns.

When the smoke cleared, Breeze was left coughing and wide eyed looking for the twins through the foggy air. Her golden eyes scanned around. All of a sudden, her small body was slammed with the force of a bulldozer. With a cattish squeal, her back was pressed against the wooden floorboards, keeping her in place and two gloved hands were on her shoulders. Long blonde hair fell in her face and brushed her little nose with the feathery locks. This wasn't Jasdero either. A smirk was on the combined form of the two, Jasdevi's, face. He was perched over her like closed her eyes and pressed further against the floorboards. There was a low, chuckling sound and something soft and warm was pressed against her forehead, right between her eyes. Her eyes parted and no sooner had she done so, the wind was knocked out of her again as she was yanked to him. The expression on her face was priceless.

"**You're stuck with me for the rest of the day, chica," **He purred, pressing his face up against hers.

* * *

TWO REVIEWERS! I love you! This was made the second I saw two! I love you two. **Vira** I hope you like this! Tyki...Won't be pleased to put it simple... :] Please...NEVER STOP REVIEWING! I LOVEEE REVIEWS! They'ew never annoying (only if its a flame is it annoying) **Smithy**, I don't plan to stop. :] Actually, I have twhese all written, but I like to know what people think of it before putting up another one. Like this one was much shorter, but I put Jasdevi (as one) in here and it seemed a bit more amusing.


	7. Way 7: Pull Her Back

**I do not Own D. Gray-Man or the 35 ways. Pikana inspired this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**7. When she pulls away…Pull her back**

Another thing that irked her about Jasdero…He didn't know when to let her go. She got up when her little kitty yowled, but he pulled her back and locked his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into hers with that cute _hii! _noise she loved. She was called by another Noah and tried to pull away from him, but the blonde had only tightened his grip and turned on his side, pulling her down sideways on the bed. He had fallen asleep at about 10 at night and she tried to pull away again, but he held firm. With a burning face as Devit came in and wrapped his arms around her too and added his smirk, she was forced to stay there the entire night. She quite literally spent the whole day trying to escape his clutches…It should've come to no surprise that she had no chance of getting out come morning with both of them on her. Her little hands skillfully tried to maneuver theirs off of her as she awoke, wanting to leave, but she was just put in a more compromising position. Devit, whose hands snapped at hers, grabbing them in his clutches and pulling them across her body at her waist and pulling her back towards him. A smirk crossed his lips and he blew a warm puff of air in her ear teasingly, causing her to blush profoundly. She looked away and came nose to nose with his twin.

"**Hii!" **the excited boy giggled, touching his forehead and nose with hers, smiling with his stitched lips and eyes alike. His mouth came in contact with hers in a short, childlike kiss. The girl's cheeks burned under the gray color and Jasdero's arms pulled her face into his neck in an embrace.

* * *

Aw….I like this one how it turned out! Thanks again Vira! I love our reviews and I'm glad you enjoyed the last one! She could have been, but really that's up to you! I imagine her doing so. Thanks for reading. See that button down there? Click it and type a few words and I'll be MEGA happy. If I see a bunch, I may post two in one day! YAAYY! Reviews are loved!


	8. Way 8: Tell her She's Beautiful

**I don't Own D. Gray Man or the 35 Ways. Pikana inspired this….This seems so repetitive, but Enjoy!**

**8. When you see her at her worst…Tell her she's beautiful**

Everyone had their bad days but when Breeze was hit with them, the poor girl was just about bitch slapped. Start of her lovely day began with her hair being horribly frizzy and disgusting. Second on her list was that breakfast was just about dumped all over her. Third and lastly, she was forced to wait an hour for the bathroom until the Akuma fixed it. Just her luck, Jasdevi wanted to visit and apparently it was too damn important for them to wait. As they busted through the door, she curled up in a ball, feeling embarrassed about her horrid appearance. The twins exchanged a look, grinned and both kissed her flaming cheeks.

"**You're beautiful," **they said, totally in sync.

She hissed in annoyance. **"No I'm not. Not right now at least."**

"**Oh shut it. We're complimenting you. " **Devit said, leaning slightly against her, his arm perched on her head like a snake. Jasdero giggled, agreeing with his brother and grinned, stretching the thread on his lips widely. It never seemed to bother him. She rolled her eyes and as the 'plumber' Akuma exited the bathroom.

"**THANK YOU DEAR ALLAH!" **She rushed in and soon , a small cloud of stems wafted under the door and the rush of water was heard splashing. The twins exchanged a look and a tiny '_mew!' _was heard. Their gold eyes locked on the little gray tabby kitten Breeze let wander around the Noah Mansion. It tended to stay perched on her head, but a cat likes to…well…be a cat… Its big gold eyes looked at them, wanting something. They sighed and Devit plucked it up by its scruff.

"**Fur ball." **It bristled, understanding him perfectly and launched itself at his face. **"HOLY SHIT!" **He screamed, falling back.

"**Devi!" **Jasdero screeched, flinging himself at them, wrapping his gauze covered hands around the cat as it ripped at Devit's face. It Yowled and turned on the younger twin. **"HII! OW!" **Breeze blissfully continued her shower, unaware of the chaos ensuing outside.

* * *

OMG! FOUR REVIEWS! YES! I love you guys! The promised two chapters will be out tomorrow, but I'm going to publish tonight because you made me so happy :3

**Vira: **The 'aww' factor is what I'm aiming for :) The twins were made that way, im just adding some Crimson charm to it. My favorite twin…That's a hard question…I'm more of a Devit fan, but Jasdero moments are so fun to write and think about! So I'm at a stand-still. :P

**Ninja Trio's Best: **I'm never entirely sure if its Devit of Debbito or David or what…So I call him Devit. :P I love them. Thanks for the review!

**Smithy: **I hope you like this chapter! Its not my fav, bt maybe you'll have a different opinion !:P

**Starfire8001: **Thanks! I love the fluff. Keep reading! Thanks for the review!

P.S. : Could you tell me if I spelled that God's name wrong...I don't mean to insult anyone of that religion by spelling it wrong. My program didn't say anything, but I'm not sure! Please and Thank you!

That button down there isn't a decoration! Please CLick it! It makes me SUPER EXTRA GIGGLY HAPPY! Which no matter how scary it sounds, is a good thing. :P


	9. Way 9: Hold Her and Don't say a Word

**I don't own DGM or the 35 ways. Pikana inspired this. Enjoy!**

**9. When you see her start crying…Just hold her and don't say a word**

Devit had just come by to hang out while his twin was showering and somehow he ended up like this: holding onto Breeze as her hands grabbed his coat and warm salty tears cascaded down her cheeks. What had happened he didn't know, but he sure as hell would find out soon. His hand was buried lovingly in her hair and the other held her to him. It was nerve wracking seeing her like this, but he wouldn't say a word quite yet. _Not yet…_

He curiosity gnawed at his insides and yet, even the vivacious twin had kept his lips locked and just stroked her hair soothingly. Her body shook with wracking shivers and a few little gasps came out and she continued to bawl her golden eyes out. The tears were seeping through the thick jacket and making his white shirt damp with the wetness. His lips pursed. _How long were they just sitting here? _The numbness in his legs suggested that it had been a while. _Where the hell was Jasdero? _The small girl's sobs were replaced with whimpers that soon died down to dizzy hiccups. There was an increase of pressure on the raven haired twin's shoulder as Breeze leaned deeply into him. Her hair was strewn messily on her shoulders and her eyes were closed. She just looked plain stressed and uncomfortable. His hand moved from her head and slipped under her, easily picking her up and moving her to his lap.

Her facial expression softened as she was still dozing off. Her forehead was tucked under his pointed chin and the tickling warmth of her breath sent spiders up his back. A look of displeasure passed on his gray face. _She fell asleep…shit…_She looked so peaceful so Devit just readjusted and listened to the soft breathing and watched the even up and down movement of her chest. _It'll have to wait…_

* * *

YAY! Another four reviews! Thanks guys!

**Vira: **Breeze's kitten is a vicious little creature. He doesn't like the twins and there'll be a ton more of the kitty violence! As for 'plumber' Akuma… I'm not entirely sure…I just called it that because it fixed the pipes and such as a plumber would… XD Keep on smiling, even though this chapter isn't a smiley chapter…

**Smithy: **Awesome! Great minds think alike! Thanks for the review!

**Starfire8001: **Don't get in trouble just to review my story! I'm touched though.

**TK chan: **Don't worry about updates. They're all basically written. I just make them a bit longer and better :P Thanks for reviewing.


	10. Way 10: Sneak up and Hug Her Waist

**I don't own DGM or the 35 Ways. Pikana inspired this. Enjoy!**

**10. When you see her walking…Sneak up and hug her waist from behind**

Jasdero hid behind a plant (one of those large ones that could hide a sky scraper that were all over the mansion) His prey would be coming soon and his innocent golden orbs were locked on the door she was behind. A low click was heard and his stitched lips curved into a pleased smile as Breeze walked out. She passed by the plant, not even noticing the little light that stuck out from the leaves blatantly. The blonde waited until she had her back turned and pounced. His arms went around her waist and his chin was on top her rosy locks and smelling the (ironically) strawberry scented strands. She blinked her gold eyes and relaxed, leaning into him and putting her hands against his arms that were wrapped around her waist. Her hands fiddled with the bandages in his hands and started pulling a loose one with her quick fingers. **"Hii...Don't do that…It took me a long time to get that wrapped."**

"**And you did a crappy job too… " **she stated, pulling off the rest of the bandages.

"**I thought I did a good job by myself!" **

"**This is a bigger fail than breakfast a while back."** He giggled, remembering the day Breeze got her morning ritual of cereal dumped on her. Worst day ever for her; awfully amusing for the twins though. Her lips turned into a scowl as she turned herself in his grip and began to rewrap the bandages again. After she was done and the white strpis of gauze were wrapped properly, she turned heel and walked away. Jasdero pursed his lips and went and snatched her up again. She yelped as her feet left the ground and he spun around with her in his arms. His nose once again was buried in her hair.

" **You smell good, hii."**

Another four? Thanks!

**Skye Leiko: **She is indeed very lucky :3 Thanks for reviewing!

**Vira: **I'm going to try to incorporate those feeling of the twins you don't see too often :3 Tell me if I fail miserably =.=''' The kitten doesn't exactly HAVE a name…Me and my friend make up these characters and do fluffy things like that (of course, I use Jasdevi and She uses Kanda. XP). I never got around to actually giving it a name… We just call it 'Cat' or whatever creature I'm using. Once I used a tiger…I suppose I have to give it a name eventually… I will say this though! The kitten is connected to Breeze's Noah powers. There's going to be a scene where I develop her powers once I get them organized in my head. Thanks for the review!

**Ninja Trio's Best: **That wasn't epic…I'll show you epic! :3 That's a different chapter though! So just you wait! I'm going to put a fight scene in here! Thanks for reviewing and I don't want what I wrote above to sound mean, so please don't take it that way!

**Starfire8001: **Good! As long as you can keep reviewing and don't get in trouble, I'm glad! Thanks for the review and I hope you like this one as well!

* * *

That button down there is calling to you! Press it and wrote some words!


	11. Way 11: Protect Her

**I don't own D. Gray Man or the 35 ways. Pikana inspired this. Enjoy!**

**11. When she's scared…Protect her**

Breeze's fingers arched back and forth in boredom and her pointed, long nails were digging into the invisible air or the metal bar under her. A smirk donned her lips as the exorcist's eyes locked on her in surprise. Her little figure was perched on a thin ledge of the enclosed room. The walls were lined with mirrors with irregular angles and sharp turns. They just looked at her with her little gray kitten dozing on her lap. Their expressions were bewildered. Her molten eyes turned to cattish slits and an annoyed hiss came out._ They doubted her just because she was small. _The gray kitten on her lap reacted to her emotions and awoke from its daze. His golden eyes narrowed into slits much like Breeze. Breeze stood up and held a small hand under the kitten's rump, allowing it to climb up her chest, to her shoulder and on top her flurry of pink hair.

"**Who…?" **The small girl took a step off the high rail as if she would walk on air. She fell with her back facing the ground and the kitten's tail streaming right by her nose. The group of exorcists blinked wondering why she would just…try to kill herself there… Her body twisted in mid air as would a cat's would and her hands and feet hit the ground without even a _thump! _It was as if she hadn't even touched the ground. She glared at them with her almost luminescent gold eyes.

"**I'm your worst nightmare." **She stepped back without even an introduction to herself personally. Her little body faded into the mirror behind her. It was deadly quiet and the rustles of cloth could be heard as her image flashed through the mirrors. A small, cattish giggle was heard. **"What's wrong, exorcists? Can't find me?" **There was a hiss and claws dug into the back of Lavi's neck. **"Watch out…I just may get 'cha." **The red haired exorcist recoiled with a swing from his hammer that batted the girl away with ease. A yelp left her lips, but she twisted her body again and landed perfectly silent. There were shards of the mirror Lavi hit and she pursed her lips in annoyance. **"That's not nice." **Her back arched and she placed her hands on the ground, arching her fingers and spreading them out as a feline would do. The gray kitten sat on her back in nearly the same position. Their gold eyes glinted, scanning for the weak points in their enemies' guards. Breeze hissed and images of Cheshire Cats popped up all around her with their crescent moon grins plastered creepily all around. They all floated towards the exorcist and puffed out into dark haze that obscured the view and darkened the room considerably. A swishing noise resonated throughout to room and little flashes of golden lava were seen all around.

As the smoke cleared, a large…monstrous…beast was seen, lurking right in front of the exorcists. It was cat-like, but completely massive. It had two large eyes that were narrowed in slits of molten gold. The gray fur hung tight to its overly large, but lean frame with the light gray tinge of its natural color and the pulsating purple rosettes and stripes running the course of its body. The fangs in its massive jaws were colossal and stretched out. Its paws were completely and utterly humongous and could easily break a bone in their bodies. Two long tails stretched out its rump and swished angrily with long metal hooks on them end. A metal plate covered the Cat's forehead and chest and trailed back in easy-movement links that had spikes tailing from the scale like links and all the way back to its tails. With a massive snarl of rage, it pounced on the exorcists.

Breeze, on the other hand, was fully concentrating on keeping the cat's appearance whole. Perhaps it wasn't solid, but the image and curious circumstance of not being able to hit it made it all the better while her strategy still formed. The monstrous illusion was simply a cloak for her kitten. Sure...she had the power to make the kitten grow into a full grown beast, but that wasn't exactly perfected… She was so intent on concentrating and getting her kitten to lead them to the corner where she could release the illusion and takes advantage of their position; her perceptive eyes didn't see one of them separate from the group and jump on the sidelines. When cold metal of innocence bit her arm, an involuntary hiss slipped from her lips and her illusion dropped. The kitten blinked and scrambled back to his counterpart.

The Noah stared at the white haired boy with cold, calculating gold eyes. They weren't slit angrily, but watched creepily like the kitten on her back with a similar expression on his taut muzzle. She grabbed the cat and leapt backwards with a hiss. The cat closed his gold eyes and seemed to fade into Breeze's chest with nothing but the silhouette for a few second that too disappeared seconds later. Breeze smirked, Feeling the kitten's soul mix with hers with a slightly sickening, fluttery feeling in her body. She shivered as her teeth and nails morphed into razor-sharp fangs and lengthy, deadly claws replaced her everyday nails. Dark gray tabby stripes dotted her skin and a select few dots and rosettes of the kitten's intricate pelt were painted across her. Her arms were covered and they also speckled her cheeks and forehead. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and her lips were drawn back, emphasizing the sharpened fangs.

With a snarl and a more refined sight, she pounced on Allen. Her body collided with the innocence in his hand and she clutched the sides with her claws and her long hair bristled. Her feet pushed her off of it and onto the ground. With a roll sideways, she avoided the steel in Allen's grip and was able to retaliate by knocking him over and pinning him down. Her claws knocked into his jaw a few times in quick succession and scored a few cuts across his face, but she was knocked off by a big hammer slamming her off and knocking her sideways. She crashed into a mirror and shattered the pane of glass. The shards joined the others on the floor that reflected the light that way and that with their clear, shiny surface.

She smirked and her form sunk sunk into the ground, disappearing for a sheer second into the shattered bits of mirror on the ground and moving along the wall of remaining mirrors like a ghost. Her fleeting image passed with such intense speed, her rosy hair looks like a spatter of pale blood across the reflective mirrors.

Lavi watched her flutter by them teasingly, predicting her movements with his analytical mind. His green eyes snapped open and his oversized hammer slammed into the exact mirror the image of her feline self has appeared in. The glass shattered and flew all around them with the impact, but she was still nowhere to be seen. Lavi's emerald eyes widened. _He was wrong? _A brush of air swept past his cheek with lethal, precise accuracy and he felt the skin on her cheek and shoulder split cleanly. The smell of strawberries passed his nose and a warm whisper that was scented like strawberriesthe same fruit mixed with vanilla cream teased his hair. **"Nice Aim." **The little girl skipped back a few graceful steps and the scuff of her feet that scraped delicately over the ground was inaudible. The blood dripped down his cheek from the three shallow cuts the Noah had managed to inflict. It wasn't painful; everything was too clean and shallow for pain, but the _drip drip_ of the blood on her claws and the ominous red liquid that dripped from the redhead's cheek made the situation worse…_she was fooling around._

Those long claws she harbored could easily slice open his throat if he wasn't careful and the fangs were just as deadly. One of the talons, the longest one in the middle, had cut the deepest with its length and the crimson liquid _plipped_ onto the floor making the quiet silence suspenseful. It flicked upwards and her pink lips hovered just above the sharpness. They were stained red as she closed her lips around the ends of the dangerous tip. She pulled out the sharp claw and ran her tongue over her stained lips. **"hm…?" **She questioned, not stating her particular question. With a sadistic grin, she flew back into battle with a renewed sense of fight in her system, her spindly claws raised high.

The fought for what seemed like eternity with smashing blows to both sides, Breeze fazing in and out of the mirrors and coming in close quarters with her claws the exorcists launching their own special attack towards the female. Some landed, some were parried and most of them missed on both sides. Breeze seemed to be winning, even though blood dribbled down her body and invisible bruises littered her charcoal and tabby striped skin. She felt her body slam into a married wall and the shards of glass get stuck in her spine like a porcupine spikes. A mangled yelp flew from her lips, but fingers of steel pressed her against the wall and gnawed at her tender throat flesh with the white-hot innocence eating at it and causing much more pain that prevented more than a strangled gurgle to escape. She thrashed and kicked and screamed like a wild cat, but nothing pried the grip off of her.

Breeze stared down at the exorcist in front of her with wide, metallic eyes. _This wasn't the end, was it…?_ His silver eyes glared her down (figuratively) and she shivered, knowing that _yes, this really could be it._ The massive, spindly black claws on his fingers twitched against her veins in her neck that was in his grip, knowing that he really should dispose of the pathetic female Noah right now, but Allen Walker was a kind fellow. There shouldn't be death to a human…even a Noah human… Breeze closed her eyes and went limp, letting the rosy locks of hair she had shade her dripping eyes from sight.

"**Blue Bullet!"**

A shot rang out and Allen Walker barely had time to jump as the frosty bullet raced by and froze the nearby wall. The pinkette's eyes dripped water as she slumped to the floor. The two figures in front of her fired shot after shot after the exorcist. They looked back and gave her a small look of annoyance and relief.

"**We thought we told you not to mess up."**

"**Jasdevi will take it from here, hii!"**

* * *

Anyone want to guess Breeze's powers? It does involve the cat for the second half, but her what do you think her main power is? This fight scene I wasn't too sure about since it's my first D. Gray Man fight scene. Tell me how I did! I got a bit bored at the end, so if it seems rushed, I apoligize. I may remake this chapter eventually.

Three reviews! Thanks!  
**Vira: **Thank you! :) I saw Jasdero as more of the person to do that instead of Jasdevi or Devit. The cat is a gray tabby male with a few rosettes (note the short description above) and gold Noah eyes (since he technically is a part of Breeze in a way). I can try and find a picture if you want a visiual. The fail breakfast is the chapter before I believe about Breeze's fail day. XP

**Starfire: **Take a guess at her power. :) It's actually quite simple. By the way, the button is pleased and would like you to keep answering it's calls.

**Ninja Trio's Best: **Epicness should be every time, but this is the promised kick ass chapter. Tell me how I did.


	12. Way 12: Let her Borrow Your Hat

**I don't own D Gray man or The 35 ways. Pikana inspired this. Enjoy!

* * *

**

12. When she steals your favorite hat…Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night

Jasdero loved his little light, but he also loved Breeze. He walked around, missing the little bulb waving to and from in front of his face with its teasing lovely light that comforted him with its rays. He sniffled and batted the air like it was simply invisible. Devit saw his twin's melancholy and looked at him confused. **"What's wrong?**"

"**Breeze took 'Dero's light, hii…" **A few wispy blonde hairs were hanging in front his face. Devit smirked slightly.

"**Let's get it back then, 'Dero."**

They neared Breeze's room and creaked open the door, intent on jumping her there, but she wasn't visible. They stalked into the room, looking for the feline-like female. A tiny motion from under the covers caught their attention and they exchanged a wary look and tugged the corner of her silver and purple quilt that was ruffled up. The tiny bobbing light was visible under the covers and Breeze's peaceful, sleeping face was resting a few centimeters away from her tabby kitten. The red ribbon fell in her closed eyes as she wore the all too big ornament messily on her head. The door creaked closed and Jasdero looked at Devit. **"Dero's okay now…"**

Inside the room, Breeze stirred and stretched, kneading her nails into the bed and pressing her nose against the kitten's warm round belly that rested in her face. The small, familiar light in her face made her curl up once again and return to her peaceful cat nap.

* * *

Sorry its so short and took so long. I felt the need to udate and I got so many reviews! Thanks!

**Lavi-Licious: **This is random, but I love your username. :3 Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Starfire8001:** I'll work on the repetition. I didn't notice really. Thank you!

**Vira: **Thank you! I'm glad it was a good length...some of my fightscence can go on and on because I want to fit in everything. I try to make the chapters a decent length.

**Ninja Trio's Best: **I'm sorry it wasn't one of your favorites. The Genre is mainly Romance/humor, but there are a few of the ways that have to be a bit sad...I believe there's only one more I wrote that's sad. I love writing fight scenes! So I enjoyed that last chapeter.

For Breeze's power! Yes, it is illusions. She can phase into mirrors as well, but its one of her powers she doesn't use often. Her cat is an illusion as well, but she has kept it so long visible, it more or less became part of her and could be felt and heard. I'm not entirely sure what else I should do for Breeze's powers. This was a last minute idea really, but it worked nicely. If I write a story for Breeze, her powers might change if I get a better idea. Is there is a Noah with illusion powers...? I'm not quite sure and I haven't actually read the manga to know the more recently revealed Noah... Thanks for reading!

The button demands clicking! I love reviews (Anonymous or user)!


	13. Way 13: Make her Laugh

**I don't own DGM or the 35 Ways. Pikana inspired this, enjoy!**

**13. When she teases you…Tease her back and make her laugh**

Breeze batted at the long, gold hair on the back of Jasdevi's back in interest. The strands were deadly enough to easily kill a human, but lord…they were so smooth! It made the poor cattish girl jealous with the silky locks that were just as long if not longer than her own strawberry hair. A low whine escaped her lips. Jasdevi glanced back, noticing her expression and his visible eye stared at her in confusion. **"What brand of shampoo do you use…? You're hair's so pretty and girly…" **Jasdevi dead-panned. Her fingers started gently taking large chunks of his hair and weaved it. He groaned as she gently hummed and made braids in the gold locks. With a small movement, the hair she had turned on her and wrapped around her wrists, making her drop his hair. Her gold eyes blinked in surprise as more made its way around her and started intertwining her strawberry hair with his golden hair. Like hands, they began to braid her hair as well.

Now, hair being…hair... easily gets tangled especially when other hair is tangled in the mix. Breeze tried to tug her body away, only pulling on Jasdevi's hair. The force of the pull recoiled and made their foreheads knock gently together. Breeze snorted softly at the surprise. She felt soft breath on her lips and the closeness of Jasdevi registered in her brain. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. **"Why hello there." **Breeze couldn't hold back a giggle even as his lips pressed on hers. The vibrations of the merry sound made the touch a bit uncomfortable and made his remove his lips and pout. Her nose snuggled into his jaw that was hidden under his canopy of hair and inhaled deeply, loving his scent. It was of the two individual twins mixed together in one delightful, intoxicating scent. Her lips pressed against the tender gray skin of his neck, laying little butterfly kisses against it. Her mouth left a warm wet trail against his neckline that made him shiver and hold her closer. A small giggle left her lips and the warm tickle of air from her breath surprised him and made him glance down.

"**Another time~!" **She said in response to his look. She cuddled up against him, fitting almost perfectly in his lap and nuzzling his neck like a loving cat. A little pout appeared on his face, but accepted it with no other words.

* * *

I'm sorry for the lack of updates! I've been super busy with school and what not. Onto reviewers!

**Vira: **I honestly have no idea… I think he wears it because he's just Jasdero… Anyway. Haven't read any of the manga yet. :( I hope to get a bunch soon though. Thanks though! I know Road might have something similar. Breeze's powers might change though.

**Starfire8001: **Thank you! Did you like this chapter?

**Cheresy: **I need to repost the first three or four chapters…they suck -.-. It's more of a fluffy story than anything else, so I don't want the chapters to be long and take any of the concentrated cuteness out. I'm having a hard time thinking of an actual, non cheesy plotline for them. You have any pointers of what not to do for a story about them?

Thanks guys! Review! It's the button down there!


	14. Way 14: Reassure Her

**I don't own D Gray man or the 35 ways Pikana inspired this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**14. When she doesn't answer for a long time…Reassure her that everything is okay**

"**Breeze…'Dero told you it's not that bad, hii….** "She didn't answer as she wrapped the cut on Jasdero's waist tightly. What the hell happened, she wasn't sure, but she was going to kill whoever did this. **"Breeze..." **He said it was okay. He said it didn't hurt, but the wincing on his face was proof that even as she bound the cut that it _in fact did hurt._ She had grown tired of his constant false reassurance and hated when he was trying to stay strong because she would cry if he came back in obvious pain or discomfort.**"Breez-" **

"**If you say it doesn't hurt one more time, I'm going to personally rip your head off and **_**make**_** it hurt." **That earned her a few moments of silence.

"**Breeze…"**

Too bad it only lasted a few…

"**What did I tell you?"**

"**To not say it…hii…"**

"**Then why do you keep saying it?"**

"**Dero doesn't want you to worry…" **Breeze laughed at that. His head cocked to the side at her laughter. _What was funny? _One of her fingers traced the line where the gauze and his skin met. For a little while she just sat there, smiling softly and propping herself softly against the uninjured part of his chest. The silence made Jasdero fidget under the pressure. A giggle erupted again.

"**The only one that you should worry about is who did this and expected to live with their face. You're gonna have to tear me off of them."**

He smiled and patted her head with his free hand with a giggle as well.

* * *

Aww…Jasdero's such a sweetie. As a quick side note. I'm sorry if some of the separation lines don't show. My computer is just being difficult...Thanks for the reviews! Three greatly appreciated ones this time!

**Vira: **Thanks for reviewing so much :) I have a question concerning Jasdevi's hair. Who's hair would be longer, Jasdevi's or Kanda's? XD It just struck me today, so I'm having a mental debate about it. Ew….school -.- I have a project due tomorrow….but I don't feel like doing it… Eh…I have an A anyway.

**Starfire8001: **Thanks :) I understand exams, so don't worry. I'm just glad you reviewed!

**Cheresy: **I never can remember how to spell your username -.- I'm glad nothing's cheesy….because sheese is nasty sometimes….especially fake cheese. I can't write random chapters (fluff being the exception) unless I have a base direction of where it's going. I have a way where I can introduce the character though. Thanks for reviewing!


	15. Way 15: Back Yourself Up

**Same disclaimer as always. I don't own DGM or the 35 ways. Pikana inspired this.**

* * *

**15. When she looks at you with doubt…Back yourself up**

"**You doubt we did this all by our selves, hii?"**

"**To be honest…yes."**

"**Oh that's cold…"**

"**Your point?"**

Jasdevi had gone through a lot of trouble getting all this stuff together for the girl. Decorating everything purple for her birthday, getting some purple roses just for her…Hell! They even baked a cake and put purple frosting and all the works! Yet, she doubted them with her round gold eyes. Jasdero pouted and took his chicken off the table. It was clad in a purple party hat that fell in his eyes and a little bow was on his neck.

"**We even dressed **_**him**_** up, hii!"**

Breeze blinked and straightened the crooked hat on top the cockerel's head allowing it to see her. Its big black eyes blinked in confusion at first, but it let out a caw and flapped contentedly in the blonde's arms.

"**Fine…fine…You MIGHT have done this by yourself. That doesn't mean I'm going to- HEY!**

The small girl was yanked up by her waist and promptly placed in a chair right in front her cake. A warm puff of air met her ear. **"Just enjoy it." **Devit said, letting go of her and leaning over the back of the chair she was forced into. Jasdero was hugging his chicken, watching her with wide eyes and a small, ever present smile on his stitched lips. Breeze let out a sigh and grabbed the plastic fork by the cake and stuck the tip in, pulling off a chunk and bringing it to her lips. A split second before it went into her mouth, there was a squeal of happiness and the cake was swiped off her fork by a gray muzzle. The thief, Breeze's kitten, trotted cockily around, chewing happily. The Kitten, unaware of the obstacle in its path, tripped over the cake Jasdevi spent so long making and fell face first in the purple frosting. The twins mouth popped open and they watched the cat struggle, ruining their creation even further with its furry face.

Breeze, amused by the whole situation, grabbed the kitten's scruff, gently removing it from the now ruined cake. **"Was it good?" **The kitten nodded and started cleaning itself even as Breeze still held its skin. She smiled and placed it down, turning to Jasdevi. **"Well, at least I get to see your baking skills on action." **The twins exchanged a look and with a sly grin from their similar thoughts, they slipped their arms under Breeze's and locked their elbows tight. With a yank, the girl was off the ground by about six inches. **"HOLY SHI-PUT ME DOWN!" **She screeched, thrashing her legs and throwing her weight around. It came to no avail as the twins towed her off to the kitchen to restart the complex process of baking Breeze a cake.

* * *

Awesome reviews! 5 this time!

**Lavi-licious: **I'm hoping to get another out soon :3 thanks for the review!

**Cheresy: **School's a bit annoying, but it's all going to be worth it in the end. :P Maybe those 10 page essays will somehow help. Thanks for the support! And I promise to keep writing. Honestly, I'm one for the ultra-mega-super-cool plots, but the fluff is just as good. :3

**Ninja Trio's Best: **That's Breeze for you. She's wearing the pants in her and Jasdero's relationship. :P Hope you like.

**Starfire8001: **Thank you. :3 And today's Thanksgiving so I know a lot of people are off of work/school (but not cooking duty) so they can review my story. Reviews make me super happy.

**Vira: **I just thought I'd ask. XD It just randomly popped in and I wanted to ask. There's both of the twins in this one. Poor Jasdero, subject to Breeze's threats (which she says a lot). I know I'll miss school soon…it's just hard to deal with sometimes…

**REVIEW AND ANSWER THE BUTTONS CRIES OF HELP! It can't click itself you know!**

**\/ This way!**


	16. Thanksgiving Super Special Spectacular

**I don't own DGM or the 35 Ways. Pikana inspired this and I hope you enjoy this Holiday installment.**

* * *

**Thanksgiving Super Special Spectacular (Noah Style)**

"**Why exactly are we celebrating 'Thanksgiving'?"**

"**Because we're American."**

"**And what does that have to do with anything…?"**

"**It's a holiday."**

"**To just…eat?"**

"**Yup," **the ravenette twin said, leaning back in the chair, making it balance on two of the four legs. **"Long time ago, some European people came to America. Blah blah blah, lot of shit happened, some Indian came, blah blah blah they have a big dinner with some more Indians that bring a turkey and blah blah blah ,we're here now."**

"**Wow…you sound so into your history," **the girl said, poking his ribs teasingly. Her little gray kitten was perched on her legs and overlooking the empty table with wide gold eyes, expecting dinner to be there any moment now.

"**Well Breeze, if you must know about American history," **Tyki, the Portuguese Noah of Pleasure, interrupted as he tapped his gloved fingers on the table in a soft, impatient _thump thump thump _rhythm, **"I suggest you use this." **A text book flew across the table at high speeds, barely giving the girl enough time to duck her head down and yelp. It collided with the wood of her seat and slid down. She sat up, reaching behind her and pulling the thick book into view.

"**American History****?" **She questioned, placing it onto the empty table and cracking it open.

"**Thanksgiving is an American Holiday."**

"**Why would I want to know this crap?"**

"**Perhaps Devit and Jasdero's nationality interests you."**

"**Nope." **With those last words, she chucked the book over her shoulder. It slammed into the wall with a loud thump and then hit the ground with a slap as the pages flipped open.

At that moment, the doors of the kitchen opened and out came a parade of Akuma servants all holding large platters of rich food, the largest one carrying a enormous turkey. Cranberry sauce, cornbread dressing, mashed potatoes and gravy; if it wasn't there at the Noah dinner, it wasn't anywhere in the world. The platters were set down and the Akuma were sent away. Breeze eyed the turkey, slowly scooting away from the massive, cooked bird. Jasdero saw her inching away and with his fork halfway to his mouth, he stopped and turned his head, looking at her plate that had a salad and some potatoes. **"What's wrong, hii?" **She kept looking at the turkey like it was going to jump out and eat her. **"Why aren't you eating?"**

"**I…Don't eat meat…"**

Devit's head, hearing Breeze's sinful words, rotated around to look at her with an incredulous expression. **"You don't what?"**

"**I'm a vegetarian…the only meat I eat is fish," **her fork stabbed into the salad, taking a forkful of green leaves up to her mouth. Her kitten on the other hand was enjoying his plate of turkey and cranberry sauce; hell, it was all over his face.

"**Why not?" **the twins inquired in unison.

"**I don't like meat…Fucking scary…" **They looked at her like she was crazy. **"Oh don't give me that look! When I was five, I was eating some meat and my brother was messing with me saying if I ate too much meat, it would try to get revenge on me by turning me into dinner then next night. So then when I was in bed, my stomach hurt really really bad, so I went downstairs for some water and I fell on the stairs and a knife fell right by my head and it scared the shit out of me. After that, a pig had a fork in its mouth and a cow was watching me with a knife so I got scared and hid in my bed. So now, I don't eat meat besides fish…and that's because fish is fucking delicious," **She said in all one breath, making it sound like one large sentence.A chorus of laughter erupted from the room and Breeze growled in annoyance.

"**T-that's fucking hilarious!" **the more dominant twin roared in laughter with his brother in a giggling fit beside him. The pinkette grumbled and continued to fool with her potatoes.

"**Yeah yeah…laugh all you want… I'm still not- WAH!" **Her sentence was cut off with a scream as a piece of turkey was thrusted under her nose. She tumbled back out the chair and landed on her back, sprawled out like a pancake. **"Fuck. You," **She snarled as she picked herself up and glared at twin responsible. Devit smirked and waved the fork lazily.

"**Your own damn fault for telling. You're going to eat some turkey, whether you like it or not." **To confirm this, Jasdero picked her up.

"**NO!" **Breeze screamed and thrashed. The kitten turned from his meal and jumped to her aid and bit down on Jasdero's arm, making him let go of her. Breeze was seized from behind again, but this time by Devit. There was a hiss and yelp as she dug her nails into his jacket arm, futilely trying to get him off of her.

"**Could we please have a civilized meal for once?" **An icy calm voice said behind the teens. Lulubell, in her human form, took Breeze effortlessly out of Devit's grip and pushed her gently by the chair she was previously in. The older female smoothly glided to her seat and sat down royally, much resembling a queen. The shorter, younger girl let out a breath of relief. Her kitten jumped up on the table, returning to his meal.

"**Don't think it's over," **the twins said as they took their seats again.

Breeze smirked, a fork of vegetarian potatoes halfway to her mouth, **"Bring it on."**

* * *

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	17. Way 16: More than You can Understand

**I don't own DGM or the 35 inspired this. Enjoy! **

**16. When she says that she likes you…she really does more than you could understand**

What was this…?

'_I like you…'_

Those exact words had come from her mouth. Her eyes immediately moved to the floor as her face turned a dark shade of pink when the blush invaded her cheeks and nose. Her metallic pink painted fingernails dug into a cheesy cat stuffed animal that Devit had given her a long time ago. She bounced from foot to foot, not liking the silence.

'_I like you…'_

Did she mean Jasdero or Devit? Perhaps both of them… They exchanged a look of contemplation. They couldn't read the girl well right now. Who? They were one, each a half of a whole. Would it be possible to like one twin without the other?

'_I like you…'_

Those words made them smile and snake their arms around her waist and lean in. Devit puffed in her ear, tussling her wavy locks of strawberry hair as Jasdero nuzzled his nose in her tresses. She stood rigid in surprise, blushing harder. Her face could've been confused for a tomato. Both pressed their lips against her warm cheeks. Jasdero's stitches could be felt on one side and Devit's smirk on the other.

"**We like you too."**

* * *

DAWW! :3 I love them. For the 2 chapters, I got 5 reviews, so I'll answer them for each chapter.

**Chapter 15: Back Yourself Up**

**Vira: **Twins + Kitchen= explosion of flour and baking products. I suppose it's the thought that counts! School…Is school. I'm doing well (A's and B's), so I'm going to be fine. Thanks for the support though!

**Ninja Trio's Best: **Purple is both Breeze and my own favorite colors. :3 Thank you!

**Thanksgiving Super Special Spectacular!**

**Lavi-licious: **Sadly, I'm nearly halfway through the 35 Ways. But this story won't go down without a fight! :D Don't worry for updates, I know EXACTLY what's going to happen. :3

**Vira: **That honestly was random. XD That popped in my head because I had nothing planned for the Thanksgiving special. I'm going to start on the Christmas one soon. I was surprised too. Wanna know something funny? Devit likes to do the All American past time of…. BREAK DANCING! XDDD I laughed my ass off at this one. Just look it up on the DGM wiki. Lulubell and Breeze…hm… I never thought about that…I just thought Lulubell needed some screen time. They're alike in their cattishness though.

**Ninja Trio's Best: **I don't give speeches all that much, but I'd pretty much do it Devit style. He's so into his history. XP Hope you enjoy!

REVIEW! THE BUTTON WANTS YOUR WORDS!


	18. Way 17: Play with Her Fingers

**I don't own DGM or the 35 ways. Pikana inspired this.**

**17. When she grabs at your hands…Hold hers and play with her fingers**

Breeze's little fingers crawled craftily towards Jasdero's awaiting hand. She thought she was being stealthily affectionate, but what she didn't know was that the blonde had seen the movement out of the corner of his honey colored eyes and was waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Her fingertips loomed just a breath away. With a grin at her unsuspecting hands, he struck, entangling his fingers in hers. Her expression turned to shock as he had beaten her at her own game, but it melted at his grin as his grip slackened and his fingertips drummed against her own lightly, making her giggle and smile as they made her way down to her palm. Perhaps it wasn't that bad that she had been taken off guard.

* * *

Not my best work, but I wanted to publish something :3

**Lavi-licious: **I'm glad you love this story so much, and don't worry. I have ideas for the next one. :]

**Vira: **I love your long reviews. :] they make me smile. Devit's break dancing…I haven't looked for it yet, but I'll do that next! I believe chicken was in one or two of the chapters, probably a small mention. Way 15 I remember mentioning him.

**Starfire8001: **don't worry about it. :3 as long as your review, I'm just fine!


	19. Christmas Super Special Sectacular

**I don't own DGM or the 35 Ways. Pikana inspired this, so enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**(Late) Christmas Special Spectacular!**

"**It's Christmas, Devi! It's Christmas! Wake up! Hii!"** Jasdero giggled out as he bounced on the bed, fully clothed and eager to see what's under the Noah family tree. It could be nearly anything, knowing the Earl, and the twins fully knew that they could wish for a skyscraper and it would be wrapped and topped with a bow under the magnificent tree. Devit groaned and opened his golden eyes reluctantly.

"**What time is it, Jasdero?"**

"**Six o' clock! Let's go!"** Devit leapt out of bed and slipped on a shirt. He was glad it was Christmas, (who couldn't be?) but getting out of bed at six in the morning wasn't something he wanted to do. A happy giggle left the blonde boy's mouth as he left the room, his other half following behind him.

As the duo reached the tree, the rest of the Noah were already there and waiting impatiently. Tyki looked up with tired eyes, barely half awake.

"**Let's get this over with so I can go back to bed… Rhode woke me up **_**three hours ago**_**." **

Devit snickered at Tyki. Usually the Noah of Pleasure was very clean and dignified, but every holiday he was reduced to what he was now: a tired mess of a Noah. Behind him, Lulubell wasn't much better, but her proud nature wouldn't allow her not to stand up straight and smooth her hair. Skin wasn't anywhere to be seen, but he was probably in the kitchen, getting some ice cream or other sweet treat. _Fat ass…_

The Earl stood up, fully awake and his ever present grin shining at the look in his 'children's ' eyes. **"Open away!"**

Rhode and Jasdero dove in first, nearly getting lost in the ocean of gifts. Devit followed soon after and everyone else idly picked their way through their portion.

"**Devi! Look! Look! Hii!" **The ravenette glanced over to where Jasdeo's voice had come from. He was standing right next to a gift that was up to his waist and wrapped in purple. Purple reminded Devit of someone.

"**Tyki! Where's Breeze?" **Devit shouted his question at the first Noah he spotted. A smirk pulled at the Portuguese Noah's lips, but he hid it well by speaking.

"**I have no idea. Perhaps you should open that present though. Its **_**specially **_**from her," **he laughed and walked away. Devit's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _Well…one present couldn't hurt…_The seventeen year old jogged over and went to one side of the purple gift. On top, there was a small label. It read: 'From: Breeze. To: The Twins.' Right next to it, a flowing, fancy script read 'Enjoy'.

"**This is bull…You get one side, I get the other?"**

"**Yeah, hii!"**

They yanked up the top simultaneously and they both peered in. The first thing that stood out was the blob of pink hair, but the crimson bow on top stood out. Pissed gold eyes looked up, showing them who it glared from the depth of the box. She was dressed in a short, female Santa costume, probably courtesy of Rhode. Red bows tied her hands together and to the side. Her feet were bare bound as well. Another large bow was keeping her lips locked. Beside her, the gray kitten had a Santa hat tied over its ears. He was hog-tied and bristling, giving him the appearance of a fur ball. Devit's lips turned up into a smirk.

"**Hey, Dero, I think I like this one the best." **At that comment, the small girl's glare deepened in to a malicious glower.

"**Me too!"**

"**You know what that means?"**

"**Of course, Hii!"**

With that, Devit grabbed Breeze with one arm and put her over his shoulder. A muffled squeal came from her bound mouth. Her feet attempted to kick and the red toe nail polish gleamed with the thwarted effort. He looked back at the box, seeing the cat waiting to be picked up as well. **"And you, furball, can stay there."** He said, kicking up the lid, making it land askew on top the box. A low scuffling was heard in the box and it twitched. Devit's smirk widened as he approached the doorway leading into the hall.

**"Oi, Tyki, Put the rest somewhere. We'll be back later."**

**

* * *

**

I hope you enjoyed! Im sorry if this chapter is alligned differently -.- I'm having more trouble...

**Vira:** Well…The Christmas Special is a bit late, but I was having a hard time getting a computer yesterday. ^-^ I'm glad you found the chicken. I was beginning to think I forgot. I suggest waiting until after Christmas, you get more sales and less people!

**Pantera59: **Surprisingly, your review made sense…I think. Anyway! Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like it!

REVIEWW! THE BUTTON DEMANDS IT!


	20. Way 18: Bump her Back

**I don't own the 35 Ways or DGM. Pikana inspired this, so enjoy!****17. When she bumps into you…bump into her back and make her laugh**

* * *

**18. When she bumps you...Bump her back and make her laugh**

She was one of those girls that wasn't afraid to do a 'hit-and-run'. She had done it to Skin by taking his candy, chucking it in the fire and running like hell to Jasdevi, laughing her ass off the whole way. She had done it to Tyki by taking his cigarettes, throwing them out a window in the pouring rain and then running like hell was after her to Jasdevi. She did it to Devit just now by throwing a pie right at him and tried to run like the wind (probably to his twin), but the raven haired boy wouldn't let it be that simple. _Not a chance. _He grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a lemon pie, and chucked it at the back of her head. It splattered against her skull with a large _splat! _of whipped cream and tart goodness. She turned with a pout and seconds later, they both busted out in laughter at how ridiculous they both looked covered in whipped cream and fruity filling.

* * *

I Haven't published anything in a while. Wow! Sorry about that!

**LaviLicious: **I enjoyed writing that chapter, and I would've done one for New years, but it was so close together, so I didn't… Oh well… The kitty is just as mean to Devi, so he's going to get his revenge eventually. X3

**PoisonedAngelous: **Im glad you enjoy my chapters! Thank you! Keep reviewing :)

**Starfire8001: **No worries, but I'm glad you found the time to review!

**Vira: **Always my favorite reviewer. For the box, they're Noah. They can die once or twice and no one would know. XD She probably was only in there for like an hour. Oh Tyki, you're so mean. Getting the twins for a gift would be funny. It would be like getting a rambunctious puppy….except worse. XD I hope you had a happy holiday too!


	21. Way 19: Don't Look Away

**I don't own DGM or The 35 Ways. Pikana inspired this. Enjoy!**

**19. When she looks at you in your eyes…don't look away until she does**

They had been staring for hours and their eyes burned and watered and were numb and dry, but they wouldn't break the stare. Jasdero's eyes mirrored her red puffy ones and it looked as if they had been crying. They still wouldn't end the contest. Devit blinked as he came in and a sly smirk came to his lips. **"Take a picture, Breeze. It lasts longer." **Said girl's head popped up with a glare from her shimmering bronze eyes and Jasdero squealed in happiness and blinked his eyes graciously.

"**I win, Hii! I win!"**

"**No! I challenge you to a rematch! Devi screwed that one up!"**

"**Nuh uh! He didn't"**

"**Did too!"**

They bickered like children for a few minutes. The comments flying back and forth made Devit's head pound. He stalked over to Breeze, picked her up by her collar and held her close to him, planting a kiss on her lips. She blinked in confusion at first, but put her arms around his shoulders, supporting herself. Devit locked his arms around her waist and pulled away for a second. **"Shut up. You're making my head hurt."**

* * *

I've been lazy! I apologize! Onto the reviews!

**Ninja Trio's Best: **I Lol you too, my friend.

**Vira**: I apologize for the late update! Tyki and skin weren't pleased and I wouldn't think the Earl would care. :P My favorite pie is lemon, and that was the first one I thought of, so lemon It was! I also took a small break from this story because a lot of my other ones were neglected :P. And I've had a pretty good year so far, thank you!

**Lavi-Licious: **:3 I love fluff and Devi as well.

**Starfire8001: **Thank you so much! I worked hard and long on her character w That review made me happy.

**Motherofjasderoschildren: **Tsk Tsk Tsk Tyki. You know you need your jellybeans. You have a facebook for that? XDD Nice.

**CheshireCat900: **Thanks! :3

**Rugiku: **It was Jasdevi, the combined form of the twins. He's the one who can use his hair as weapons. Jasdero individually can't. To be truthful, I thought he was a girl as well…until my friend told me he wasn't waering a shirt….then I was like 'Oooohhh…' XD And being Vegetarian means you don't eat Red meats (like beef and chicken and that sort) Fish is fine unless your Vegan, where you don't eat any animal products (like milk and cheese). I have a vegetarian brother, so I've been lectured the difference between the two. :P Not all cats eat chicken and such. I believe there's a species that eats strictly fish. Its okay for pointing stuff like that out. ^-^ I don't mind the input.


	22. Way 20: She's hurting inside

**I don't own the 35 Ways or DGM.**

* * *

**20. When she misses you…she's hurting inside**

She had two identical stuffed animals she dubbed 'Mini Jasdero and Devit'. They had never figured out the purpose of them, but thought that she just loved them so much that she used the two kitties to play with when the twins were busy.

That was close, but no cigar.

Every time they left for a mission that Breeze couldn't join them on, she took out the little fluffy cats, one raven and the other pale like a lion without the mane, and hugged them tight. **"I'll just hug these until you get back…" **She says with a few tears already falling.

* * *

Short emo chapter ;n; Poor little Breeze…I only had 2 reviews last chapter…You can do better, guys!

**Vira: **I am indeed alive and kicking. I was just too busy to update. I'm sorry! My other stories need love :). Well…when you're a Noah, you can do a lot of things most can't. And I didn't mean that in a kinky way. ;) I should've made the kitty jump out of nowhere! I didn't even think of that! Darn! .

**NinjaTrio'sBest: **It's the staring contest of the Ages! Where's Lavi when you need him? THIS IS HISTORY IN THE MAKING!

Again, I apologize for the late update; my life has been hectic. My other stories need my attention too :P thanks for the patience! I'll update ASAP!


	23. Way 21: The Pain Never Goes Away

**I don't own DGM or the 35 Ways. This was inspired by Pikana. I hope you enjoy!**

**21. When you break her heart…the pain never really goes away**

Once they left her, not wanting to believe that she had been nearly ripped in half by the innocence of exorcist Allen Walker. They couldn't deny the amount of blood as it flew from her body though. They couldn't deny that she had a lifeless look in her eyes as she flew away and off the side of the cliff. She looked so dead already from that single, 'fatal' wound dealt by the exorcist. Her scarlet blood, spilled when they had been caught off guard and careless, had saved their lives. If it was anything else but innocence, they would know that she was alive and just battered up, but now there was the looming threat of her death. Tears fell, but they were blinked away as they departed away…far away from the spot that Breeze had been…

Once back at the Noah Mansion with the destroyed innocence, they didn't even sit for dinner but went straight to their room. Breeze had been gone for three days…three dreadfully dead days. The twins brooded, but they couldn't go on forever like that. They had to go down and at least feed their bellies. The table was awkwardly silent until Skin pissed off Devit and the food had started flying. It felt normal again…as if she wasn't gone or never existed. There was an ominous presence in the room and a tiny, hissing noise as if cat had gotten stepped on. A few laughs still rang from those who didn't catch the noise, but for those who did, everything dropped.

There was Breeze, standing there pale like some sort of ghost or pissed, bloodied snowflake. Her lips were curved in a snarl and anger was in her posture from the obvious stiff posture to that instinctual bristling she had. Even her eyes were angry. All that malice radiating off of her couldn't mask the obvious sadness as they had a food fight without her and seemed to have forgotten all about her. She was covered in bandages around her face and torso and there were still flakes of dried blood on her. Only one eye could peek out from the bandages wrapping around the right side of her face. On the verge of tears or explosion when Jasdevi turned and noted her presence with shock, she exited quickly to her room where she could let herself go and cry as she pleased.

Months passed and the wounds healed efficiently, leaving only trace lines of evidence that they were there, but her emotional scars never healed. Yes, they had forgiven each other, but that trace of doubt still lingered in her heart. They hadn't looked for her…she couldn't trust them fully for quite a while more…perhaps never again…

* * *

I'm horrible, I know….I have no real reason for not updating…I just forgot about this story I guess…THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I feel bad… TT^TT

**Heiyueliang: **I hope I spelled your name right…Thank you for the revies and I apologize for taking forever to update…

**Starfire8001: **Thank you! She's one of the characters I keep close to my heart. And I apologize for the wait…

**Vira: **The last one was sad, but this one is worse…. And I Apoligize for lack of updates…I hope you didn't forget about this fic… I wish I has Jasdero and Devit plushies too. And yes I have. Devit's voice is OK, but Jasdero's Voice is…..Eh…. I don't like it… The New Noah? Hm…I don't know much about them, so im probably going to stick with the original…

**Ninjatrio'sbest: **I had my Naruto phase not too long ago XD Thanks for the review!


	24. Way 22: She Still Wants You to be Hers

**I don't own anything and Pikana inspired this. :)**

**22. When she says its over…she still wants you to be hers**

She bristled and arched her nails threateningly. **"I mean it. Everything we've had, it's gone. We're through. What you did was unforgiveable!"**

"**Oh come on!"**

"**You can't mean it, hii!"**

She was dead serious. They couldn't help but grin at the sheer jealousy of her actions. Devit picked up the deck of cards and waved it teasingly.

"**You don't have to be all pissy just because we beat you at poker. We can play another game."**

"**I refuse! You cheated! I saw it! TheFor the cards were slipped from Jasdero!" **She said, pointing an accusing finger at said blonde.

"**It's poker, Hii…You're supposed to cheat…"**

* * *

Wow Guys...Its been well over a year. :) Thanks for being awesome and putting up with my laziness.

**NTB: **I don't know why I didn't give you a shorter nickname in the first place. Thanks for reading :) And yeah, Sometimes it has to be sad...

**Vira: **I have seen them in the new manga, and I don't like it as much :O So this is just gioing to be set before. No kitty in this one, and in all honsety, I forgot about him... Two more and The kitty will be back :) thanks for being awesome and continuing to read. it means a lot to me.

I actually went cosplaying as Lavi not too long ago :D It was pretty awesome. Hopefully I'll be able to go as Devit soon :)

**Starfire8001: **I'm glad you reviewed even though your internet was being mean. And is this one happy enough? I certainly hope it is. This one was my favorite.

**txlxf: **You get a nickname too :) And I'm glad you liked number eight so much!

**: **You have an incredibly long name, you you get a shorter name from me too :)I'm glad you had so much fun reading it! Thank you for the favorite as well! You can use something similar. Just mention that I gave you the ideas, sort of like I do at the beginning of my chapters, if you don't mind. And, please, don't copy it word for word; that's no fun. its always better when you make it your own.


	25. The Rest

** Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything.**

"**It's okay, Breeze."**

"**You can't talk because of your sore throat, hii…"**

"**So we'll talk for you!"**

And that they did…for the next 12 hours…anything and everything that could be said was said. From stories to conversations with themselves with 'Breeze Jr.', a mini pink stuffed cat they found in her piles of fluffy animals. She smiled and 'laughed' and nearly tried to choke them once or twice. It was a decent day, even if she had a sore throat and couldn't talk. Once it was over though, she kind of missed their incessant talking and annoying antics.

* * *

**Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her.**

They were beyond tired. Yeah…eleven-fifty-eight pm wasn't truly that late for them to be up, but their day of planning a secret party took a lot out of them. **"This better be fucking worth it…" **Jasdero nodded. It even seemed like his light was drooping slightly. As they came to the purple door that blocked them from the girl they spent the day preparing to surprise, they took a deep breath and creaked it open. Seeing her under the covers curled up so peacefully around her kitten was sight enough to make them want to turn tail and let her snooze, but the twins had done too much. It was just a minute until twelve. They stealthily slithered in and took their positions by her bed with their lips just away from her ears. **"Happy Birthday!" **She squealed and clocked them both in her fit of panic. They tumbled back and smacked the walls opposite of them. Her gray kitten flung itself on Devit's face, trying to eat him.

"**HOLY SHIT!" **he screamed as he tried to pull off the feline. Jasdero got up and after a moment of recollecting himself, went by his brother's side and helped him pry off the vicious creature. After a few seconds, Breeze's breathing and heart rate returned to normal and she called the cat back to her side. It let go on command and raced back to the girl, bristling in anger at the two intruders.

"**God dammit! We came in to wish you happy birthday and your shitty cat comes and claws my eyes out?!"**

"**Hii! Dero's finger's hurt!"**

Breeze got up and kneeled by their side. She dabbed the hem of her dark dress against Jasdero's cuts and cleaned off the blood. He blinked back tears as she kissed them better just as a mother would do. Devit pouted, feeling left out.

"**What about me?" **He asked as he pointed to his bloodied face. She laughed and wiped off the blood as she did to the blonde and was moving in to kiss his cheek. A second later, he swiveled his head to the side, catching her lips on his for a brief second before pulling back. Her face was tomato red again and they both smiled and hugged her.

"**We love you, Breeze."**

* * *

**Treat her like she's all that matters to you.**

"**How important am I to you?"**

"**The world doesn't even compare. You're better than it."**

"**How unoriginal…"**

"**You're more important that Dero's last doughnut, Hii!"**

"**Now that I can live with..."**

"**That was my doughnut, Jasdero!"**

"**Why must I love you?"**

"**Because you do."**

"**My bad…"**

"**Not as much as we love you though~!"**

Breeze knew that wasn't true…she loved them more than they would ever know.

* * *

**Tease her and let her tease you back.**

Breeze wiggled under Jasdero who was sitting on her thin waist, practically straddling her. He held the muffin high above her head. Her little hands reached and came within a hair's breadth of the pastry before her moved it to his lips and somehow managed to take a bite even with his stitches.** "Jasderoooo…" **She whined reaching for it and trying to move, but found it impossible. **"Gimmeeeee…" **Devit was laughing in the corner.

"**Having fun, Breeze?"**

"**Oh you be quiet! You know you want to be in his position!"**

With a smirk, he shot his comment back. **"Oh yeah, baby. As long as it's on a bed and you're screaming my name."**

Her gray face flushed a bright red and she turned her attention away rom him and to the blonde above her. **"Giveeeee…"**

* * *

**Stay up all night with her when she's sick.**

"**It's okay, hii! It's just a cold-"**

"**This is not just some fucking cold! Its-" **Her hand flew to her mouth and she raced off out of sight. The slam of a bathroom door made the twins look at each other worriedly. Maybe this wasn't just some cold… After a few silent minutes, they warily stepped down the hall way, following the female Noah as if she would come and kill them right there. A violent cough was coming from behind the doors and it was slightly cracked. The both looked in, seeing her bent over that sink and dunking her head in the warm waters and coming back up with her sickly pale face dripping wet. She took a face towel and quickly rubbed her face with a raspy sigh. They crept in and hugged her tightly; Jasdero's arms around her waist and Devit's around her shoulder.

"**It's okay,hii…"**

"**I smell horrible, could you let me go…?"**

"**You're as perfect as ever."**

"**At three in the morning…?"**

"**Never better,hii."**

"**Morons…"**

"**You still love us."**

"**I never said I didn't."**

* * *

**Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think its stupid.**

Jasdevi looked each other and back at the screen. _What the hell was this shit? _Whoever made this movie must have been high…Talking dogs and rabbits with watches? What was wrong with this person…? Breeze watched it intently as a hedgehog was hit like a gold ball by the big headed queen. The girl, Alice, was stupid to fall down the rabbit hole (for the second time apparently) and was thrown into a world of sheer… They didn't even know how to describe it. Breeze giggled and wove her fingers together as the cat with a wide grin popped up. The twins gave another exchanged look and sighed, turning to watch Breeze instead of the movie. Yeah…it was stupid…but they loved her so it was okay…

* * *

**Give her the world.**

Yeah, it was thought impossible to physically give her the world, but he'd do something to break those boundaries. Jasdero was going to give her the world in one neat package. After many hours of looking around the Noah house for something, he came to a large room of books known as the library. On one of the tables, he spied the perfect thing. With a grin, he snatched the item off and ran to find a suitable box.

"**Jasdero? What's that?"**

"**It's for you, hii!" **He said handing her the clever package of purple. She stared at the gift and smiled.

"**Thank you, but there-"**

"**Pleeeasseee? Dero wants to know if you like it!" **She obliged, peeling back the lid. With a pleased laugh, she took out a globe.

"**What's this for?"**

"**I'm giving you the world!" **She put the sphere back in the package and hugged onto him.

"**Best gift I've ever had. Thank you, Jasdero."**

* * *

**Let her wear your clothes.**

_Where was their clothing…?_ Devit's boots were missing and Jasdero's vest was nowhere to be found. They searched under the bed and through the mounds of…stuff in their room. They went in the kitchen and looked high and low. They went to the dining room to see if maybe they left their stuff there. No avail.

"**God dammit! Where the hell is our stuff?!"**

"**Dero's cold, hii…"**

There was a small laugh and a _nyaaaaa!_ following behind. They hadn't seen Breeze all day either… Their tempers flared, knowing that she had taken their stuff.

"**BREEZE!"**

Her head stuck out from the hallway and a rind of fur surrounded her little pixie face. Her strawberry locks, worn down today, billowed from the hood and her kitten sat upon it. The puffy vest hung over her small self shapelessly. On her feet was a pair of fuzzy boots. _They found their clothing…_

"**Never mind…"**

She smiled and skipped away.

"**Damn lucky she's so cute…"**

"**Hii…"**

* * *

**When she's bored and sad, hang out with her.**

As if they didn't hang out with her 24/7. They ate, slept and played together like siblings, but Jasdevi's bond to the girl was just that much deeper. She was just overall sad today though. They came by and played, cheering her up easily with their antics. She smiled and giggled, hugging them like there was no tomorrow before heading off to the depths of sleep. The same cycle would repeat tomorrow and the next day until the harmony was unbalanced by the search for innocence. The cycle would trap them happily together after that was done though and once again, they would be laughing and smiling all day.

* * *

**Let her know she's important.**

There was this obviousness that was present at all times where Breeze knew that she was important to them, but sometimes she had had her doubts. She had been alone all day in her room with absolutely nothing to do. They barred her in from the outside and she couldn't get out through the windows…they were glued shut… How or why they did that was beyond her realm of knowing so she just went with it and eventually, her eyes fluttered closed. Two warm people sat by her hours later, panting and something landed on her belly.

"**This took forever, hii…"**

"**Why must you be so picky? We went around the whole world for this shit…"**

"**You better like it…"**

The girl's eyes opened and there was a small silver box perched on her belly. **"You were out the whole day… finding this?"**

"**Just open it."**

She did. She lifted the lid and laughed, seeing a little marshmallow kitty cat in it wrapped up in clear crinkly paper.

"**Sugarcoated marshmallows shaped like a cat…you remembered."**

"**How could we forget?"**

* * *

**Kiss her in the pouring rain.**

Breeze loved the rain. She could play in a thunder storm four hours and never tire. The twins preferred inside while it was nice and not wet. Devit was growing impatient with her antics and abruptly stood up, walking outside. **"Ill be right back, Dero…"**

Once he reached the outside and stepped in the rain, Devit thought of something he'd always wanted to try, but never could. He went up stealthily behind Breeze, spun her around and crashed his lips onto her surprised mouth.

Maybe the rain was okay…Awfully fun to kiss in…

* * *

**When she runs up to you crying…the first thing you say is; "Who's butt am I kicking?"**

Tears streaked down her face as she attached herself to Devit's waist. His initial reaction was shock but as the question _'What's wrong?' _was about to come out of his mouth, the dark bruises on her neck made him stop and change direction with a growl. **"Who's ass am I kicking?" **She cried out her honey colored eyes and then cried some more. Someone was going down…

* * *

And that's the end. It's completely unedited and, after fermenting in Microsoft word for god knows how long, I'm afraid to read it. I got a request to finish it, so I did! My apologies, but I hope this jumbo chapter makes up for it */SHOT*

:'D Sorry guys.


End file.
